1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to changeable letter signs and more particularly pertains to a new outdoor advertising sign for displaying advertising letters in a secure manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of changeable letter signs is known in the prior art. More specifically, changeable letter signs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art changeable letter signs include U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,893 to Jones; U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,979 to Bull et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,537 to Bailey; U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,406 to Hofman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,118 to Robinet et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 284,589 to James.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new outdoor advertising sign. The inventive device includes a sign portion including a wooden back portion. The wooden back portion has a metal peripheral frame secured around an outer periphery thereof. The metal peripheral frame has incremental markings on opposed side members thereof. The wooden back portion has hook and loop surface disposed on a front surface thereof. A plurality of letters are provided with each having hook and loop fasteners disposed on a rear surface thereof for mating with the hook and loop surface of the sign portion.
In these respects, the outdoor advertising sign according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying advertising letters in a secure manner.